A Day at the Beach
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: The Equestria Girls meets Diana and Sue at the beach in Corpus Christi. Rated M due to nudity. No flames and bad reviews allowed and will be removed and reported.
1. Chapter 1

The Equestria Girls are now in their bathing suits as they are going to the beach with Sue and Diana. The girls will have a good time at the beach as a matter of fact. They are currently on vacation. The beach that the girls are going is in Corpus Christi, Texas. Let's hope that they can get to the beach.

"Girls, I'm happy that we are going to the beach" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We brought some beach stuff and our sunscreen so we won't get sunburn" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, Diana and Sue are going to meet us there"

"That's nice of them, Sunset" said Twilight. "I'm sure that there are a lot of activities at the beach"

"They have a sandcastle contest and surfing contest" said Sunset Shimmer. "Rainbow Dash and Applejack were participated in the surfing contest last time"

"I hope that I can enter the surfing contest" said Rainbow Dash.

"The beach in Corpus Christi will be great" said Fluttershy.

"It will be, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer. "Ready to go now, girls?"

"We sure are, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Let's go now" said Sunset Shimmer.

On their way, they saw Diana and Sue on the street.

"Diana and Sue are here, Sunset" said Applejack.

"Hi, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are going to the beach"

"We are going too, Sunset" said Sue. "I brought Diana with me"

"My mom says I don't want to get a sunburn" said Diana. "She brought me a sunscreen"

"That's nice of her, Diana" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Sunset, call me Di" said Diana.

"That's sounds good to me" said Sunset Shimmer.

The walk sign lights up and the girls start walking.

"I am really going to love this place, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, the beach place is the best place"

The girls are heading to the beach and went there. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. The Sandcastle Contest

The Equestria Girls, Diana and Sue are at the beach. They are getting to enter the sandcastle contest as a matter of fact. They will try to win the contest by finished in first place. The Equestria Girls will try to make a sandcastle and making it look good. Let's hope that the girls, Diana and Sue makes a sandcastle.

"Here we are, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "The beach looks amazing"

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"There is a sandcastle contest, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

"Let's go ahead and enter it" said Sunset Shimmer.

They signed in and enters the contest.

"Good luck, girls" said the judge.

"We sure will, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw Diana and Sue brought out a pail and a shovel.

"Nice bathing suit, you two" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Diana. "My bathing suit is black like my shirt except it has a sky-blue lightning bolt"

"Mine is pink with flowers in it" said Sue.

"I like them" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are ready to make the sandcastle"

"Let's start making one" said Sue.

They start making a sandcastle. Later, they finished it by putting small flags.

"That castle looks terrific, girls" said Twilight.

"I like it, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, the results are now in"

"They are going to look the other sandcastles first" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope we win" said Fluttershy.

"We will see, Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw the judges looking at their sandcastle.

"Is that the Castle of Friendship?" The judge asked.

"It sure is, sir" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That castle looks wonderful!" The judge said exciting. "I declare that you won the sandcastle contest"

"We did a good job, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We worked really hard" said Fluttershy. "That castle was tough"

"But we made a sandcastle of it" said Sue. "I hope we do it again soon"

The girls are hugging at each other. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Finding Seashells

The Equestria Girls, Sue and Diana are having day at the beach. They have finished in first place in the sandcastle contest as a matter of fact. They are getting ready to find some seashells at the beach. Some of the seashells would be bury in the sand. Let's hope that the girls will find a lot of seashells and put them in their bucket.

"Great day at the beach, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They saw Kerry in her bikini bringing her bucket.

"Hi, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "What are you doing here?"

"Having fun as you, girls" said Kerry. "I'm going to collect some seashells"

"Can we come, Kerry?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure" said Kerry. "You have a bucket with you?"

"We sure did, Kerry" said Applejack.

"Come on, girls" said Kerry.

As they are looking for seashells, they saw Diana's and Sue's teacher Mrs. Jean reclining with her daughter.

"My teacher is here with her daughter" said Sue. "Hi, Mrs. Jean"

"Hi, Di and Sue" said Mrs. Jean. "This is my daughter Morgan"

"Is she a preschooler like our sisters?" Diana asked.

"I sure do" said Morgan. "In fact, your sisters Jean and Margaret and I are playing beach ball"

"That's nice of you" said Sue. "We are looking for seashells"

"Sue, I found a seashell" said Diana.

"Put it in the bucket, Di" said Sue.

She did so. Meanwhile, as the girls still looking for them, they saw a blond hair boy dressed as a lifeguard and sitting in his lifeguard chair.

"Sunset, who is this?" Sue asked pointing at him.

"That is Lermey the Lifeguard, D.D.S" said Sunset Shimmer. "He is one of Hermey's brother"

"Never heard of him" said Sue. "Sunset, is that a shell shaped like a clam?"

"It sure is, Sue" said Sunset Shimmer. "I like to find seashells"

"Same here, Sunset" said Twilight. "We washed them with water"

Sunset puts a clam shell in her bucket. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Fishing

Flash Sentry is going to go fishing with his friends. They have a brought a fishing pole with them as a matter of fact. They are catch some fish. They will keep an eye on the big fish. It is heavy to pull them. They have worms to catch the fish. Let's hope that Flash Sentry and his friends will go fishing.

"Ready to go fishing, Flash?" Sandalwood asked.

"Sure, Sandalwood" said Flash. "We have our fishing gear with us"

"That's nice, Flash" said Micro Chips. "We are going to keep an eye on the big fish"

"That is true, Micro" said Flash. "Big fishes are heavy to pull"

"We are fishing poles ready" said Sandalwood.

"Come on, now" said Flash. "Let's go fishing"

They went to the boat and went fishing.

"Fishing is nice, Flash" said Sandalwood.

"I agree with you, Sandalwood" said Flash. "In fact, we can go fishing at the beach"

"The beach is a good place to go fishing, Flash" said Micro Chips.

"It sure is, Micro" said Flash.

As the boys are fishing, the Equestria Girls are washing the seashells with water.

"That was nice to find some seashells, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Kerry. "All the seashells are covered with sand"

"We are washing them with sand, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

"I see it now, Rainbow" said Kerry.

They saw one of the boys caught a big fish and trying to reel it hard.

"Flash needs some help, girls" said Twilight. "Come on"

They swam into the ocean and went to the boat where Flash and his friends are at.

"Flash, do you need help?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twilight" said Flash. "Help me pull that big fish"

"Okay, Flash" said Twilight. "Come on, girls"

They pull Flash's fishing pole and a big fish came out of the water and Flash caught it.

"Flash, that was a big fish you caught" said Sandalwood.

"It sure is" said Flash. "Thank you for helping me to take out the big fish"

"Anytime, Flash" said Twilight.

The boys went back to fishing. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Tanning and Playing Beach Ball

The Equestria Girls, Diana and Sue are having a good day at the beach. They are going to be tanning as a matter of fact. They are going to be relaxing and reclining while they are tanning. Sue's sister Margaret, Diana's sister Jean and Morgan are playing the beach ball. Let's hope that the girls are going to do tanning while relaxing.

"I like the beach, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here" said Twilight. "We are going to do tanning"

"How can we tan, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We can put some sunblock" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That's a great idea, Sunset" said Sue. "I have some"

They put the sunblock on them and sits on their chair.

"Tanning is awesome!" shouted Rainbow Dash.

As the girls are tanning, Morgan, Sue's little sister Margaret and Diana's little sister Jean are playing the beach ball.

"Pass the ball to be, Morgan" said Margaret.

Morgan throws it and comes to Margaret. Then, Margaret throws it and the ball comes to Jean. Finally, Jean throws it and comes back to Morgan.

"That was a good playing, girls" said Margaret.

"I like playing the beach ball" said Jean.

"Same here" said Morgan.

They saw Lermey the Lifeguard walking by.

"Hi, girls" said Lermey.

"Who are you?" Morgan asked.

"I'm Lermey the Lifeguard, D.D.S." said Lermey. "Hermey's brother"

"Nice to see you, Lermey" said Margaret. "I'm Margaret who is Sue's little daughter"

"I'm Jean" said Jean. "Diana's little sister.

"And I'm Morgan" said Morgan. "Diana and Sue's teacher Mrs. Jean's daughter"

"Great to see you, girls" said Lermey. "Are you playing beach ball?"

"We sure are, Lermey" said Jean. "In fact, our sisters are busy right now"

"What are they doing?" Lermey asked.

"They are tanning" said Margaret. "Do you want to play beach ball with us?"

"Sure, Margaret" said Lermey. "But how do I play?"

"You have to throw it and we catch the ball" said Morgan.

"That sounds fun, girls" said Lermey. "Let's go ahead and play"

Lermey and the girls are now playing the beach ball. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Nude Beach

The Equestria Girls, Diana, Sue and Kerry are done tanning after reclining for a while. They are going to walk around at the beach as a matter of fact. They will keep an eye on a bad place when they walk around. They will tell someone if they saw one. Let's hope that the girls and their friends will have a good walk.

"Tanning was great, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Twilight. "That was a good rest for us"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Can we walk around, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sure, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "Come on, girls"

"We'll stay here, Twilight" said Diana.

"Sure thing, Di" said Twilight. "Keep an eye on your sisters"

"We sure will, Twilight" said Sue.

While the girls are walking around, Sunset Shimmer saw a sign that reads nude beach.

"Girls, look" said Sunset Shimmer. "I see the sign that reads welcome to the nude beach"

"A lot of people are naked there" said Rainbow Dash. "It needs to shut down"

"We better tell the police" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I can call them, Sunset" said Twilight.

She called them and they arrived.

"What's going on here?" One of the police officers asked.

"There is a nude beach, sir" said Sunset Shimmer. "Can you arrest them?"

"We sure can" said one of the police officer. "In fact, they are not wearing their swimsuits"

They arrested them and took them to jail.

"They are gone now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "The nude beach is now shut"

"That is a terrible place" said Fluttershy.

A little later, they went back to their seats and chat with Diana and Sue.

"How was it?" Sue asked.

"It was okay" said Sunset Shimmer. "We saw the nude beach and the police shut it down"

"I hate that place" said Sue.

"Same here" said Diana. "I don't want to get in trouble"

The girls are sitting and relaxing. See what happens in the next chapter of this story of course.


	7. Indecent Exposure

The criminals who made the nude beach are now in court. They will get charged for being naked at the beach as a matter of fact. The judge will not allow to be going to the beach naked of course. They are going to be arrested after they're being charged. Let's hope that everyone who got thrown out at the beach will be in prison.

"Here comes the DA and the judge" said the man.

"We better be quiet" said the woman.

The judge and the DA came to the courthouse.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the courthouse" said the judge. "Please take your seat"

Everyone sat down on their seat.

"Today, these people who have been thrown out at the beach are charging with indecent exposure" said the judge.

"They would never be able to walk around at the beach naked" said the DA.

"That is true" said the judge. "I want everyone to wear their swimsuits at all time"

"I found all the videos to show us the naked video that we caught at the beach" said the DA.

He turns on TV and shows the video of people being naked at the beach. Everyone sees it.

"There it is" said the DA pointing at the TV screen. "We can see their butts and genitals"

"So, they shouldn't be naked when they are visiting at the beach" said the judge.

"They have to wear their swimsuits when they can go to the beach" said the DA. "In fact, it is illegal in the United States"

"These people are going to be in prison for two years" said the judge. "There is a prison bus waiting for them"

"That's all we have for today" said the DA. "I want these criminal to be taken away from the courthouse"

They took them to the prison bus and left.

"Everyone, drive home safely" said the judge. "Case closed"

"The nude beach is completely banned for good, sir" said the DA.

"The police took care of that" said the judge.

Everyone are leaving the courthouse. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Building a Big Sandcastle

The Equestria Girls, Kerry, Diana and Sue are having at the beach. They are getting ready to build a big sandcastle as a matter of fact. They have already won the sandcastle contest earlier. The girls will need to work as a team since building a big sandcastle is going to be tough. Let's hope that the girls will build a big sandcastle together.

"I like going to the beach" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That's a good idea to spend the day at the beach, Sue" said Diana.

"I agree with you, Diana" said Sue.

They saw Nancy and her little sister coming over.

"Girls, Nancy Porter is here" said Sue.

"Hi, girls" said Nancy. "I just registered for the surfing contest"

"We had one last year, Nancy" said Rainbow Dash.

"Nancy, I can register for the contest?" Her little sister asked.

"Bridget, I don't think you can surf" said Nancy. "But you have with your friends"

"All right, then" said Bridget.

"We are about to build a big sandcastle" said Applejack. "Do you want to help us"

"Sure, Applejack" said Nancy. "Bridget, you can build a big sandcastle with us"

"Okay, sis" said Bridget. "I brought my bucket with me"

They start building a big sandcastle as it would take a lot of time to finish.

"I have a shovel so we can have a little river" said Diana.

"That's a great idea, Di" said Sue.

She shovels it clockwise and the water came in.

"The little river is complete" said Diana.

"Good, Diana" said Sue. "A big sandcastle is almost finished"

"Let's go ahead and finished it" said Diana.

"Okay, Diana" said Sue.

They continued building it until they finished it.

"A big sandcastle is complete" said Sue.

"That was a lot of work, Sue" said Applejack.

"That is true, Applejack" said Sue. "We worked together by the way"

"I like the big sandcastle" said Rainbow Dash.

They are looking at their big sandcastle. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Surfing Contest

The Equestria Girls, Kerry, Nancy, Sue and Diana were working hard on building the giant sandcastle. Rainbow Dash is going to do surfing as a matter of fact. She has registered the name to enter for the contest. Diana also registers for the surfing contest as well. They are having a good day at the beach. Let's that either Rainbow Dash or Diana will win the surfing contest.

"I like going to the beach with you, girls" said Kerry.

"Thanks, Kerry" said Fluttershy. "We are going back to school soon"

"I heard about that, Fluttershy" said Kerry. "We are going to miss summer"

"I agree with you, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Where's Rainbow Dash and Diana?" Kerry asked.

"They went to register for the surfing contest" said Applejack. "In fact, the contest is about to start soon"

At the registration, Rainbow Dash and Diana signed their names.

"Our names have been sign, DI" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure did, Rainbow Dash" said Diana. "The surfing contest is going to start"

"I agree with you, Di" said Rainbow Dash. "I have my surfboard with me"

"Same here, Rainbow Dash" said Diana. "Time to win the contest"

"Let's do it" said Rainbow Dash.

They went to the ocean and gone surfing.

"Twilight, look" said Sunset Shimmer. "Rainbow Dash and Diana are surfing"

"Let's see if one of them wins the surfing contest" said Twilight.

"I hope so too, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Of course, they are going to do their best"

"They are not going to cheat in the contest" said Fluttershy. "Are they, Twilight?"

"Of course not, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "They never cheat during the contest"

"They always played fair and square" said Applejack.

They saw Diana winning the surfing contest.

"Diana won the contest, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I can see that, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Great job for winning the contest, Di" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Diana.

They are doing the fist bump and went back to their friends. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. The Brat Girl

The Equestria Girls, Diana, Sue, Nancy and Kerry are having a good day at the beach. They have saw Diana winning the surfing contest as a matter of fact. They are keeping an eye on a brat girl as she at the beach someone. That brat girl teasing them would hurt their feelings. Let's hope that the girls and her friends will keep an eye on her.

"That was a good surfing contest, Rainbow Dash" said Diana.

"You're right, Diana" said Rainbow Dash. "We had a good time during the contest"

"I am the winner of the contest" said Diana.

"Let's go chat with our friends about the contest" said Rainbow Dash.

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Diana.

They went to talk with their friends.

"How was the surfing contest?" Applejack asked.

"It was good, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

They saw a brat girl came over and teased at them.

"Girl, stop teasing at us" said Rainbow Dash.

"Why?" The brat girl asked.

"Because it is rude and mean to us" said Rainbow Dash.

"Well you two bad at surfing and you'll never enter the contest" said the brat girl.

"Please, stop saying that" said Diana.

"I agree with you, Diana" said Rainbow Dash. "It's very rude to say those things to us"

Then came her mom and Rainbow Dash is talking with her.

"Ma'am, your daughter is teasing at us" said Rainbow Dash.

"Young lady, you are very rude and mean to them" said her mom.

"But, mom, I didn't tease them at all" said the brat girl.

"I saw you doing that" said her mom. "In fact, you are grounded which means no dessert for a week"

She took her daughter away.

"Is she gone already?" Applejack asked.

"She sure is, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash.

"I agree with you, Rainbow Dash" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Let's hope that it won't happened again" said Rainbow Dash. "We better get back to school soon"

The girls and their friends are relaxing for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. The Brat Boy

The Equestria Girls, Kerry, Diana, Sue and Nancy are now relaxing at the beach. The mom took the brat girl away from the beach as a matter of fact. Brat kids can mean and rude the girls and their friends. They will keep an eye on a brat boy as he would do the same thing as the brat girl did. Let's hope that the girls and their friends will keep an eye on a brat boy.

"That brat girl is finally gone now, girls" said Twilight.

"She is very mean, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"And very rude, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "In fact, she is now grounded"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We have to keep an eye on a brat boy, girls" said Twilight.

"We sure will, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "He could do the same thing as the brat girl did"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Twilight. "I am happy that the brat girl has been taking away by his mom"

"Same here, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's keep an eye on that brat boy"

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight.

They saw a brat boy teasing at them.

"Stop teasing at us!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

"Why?" The brat boy asked.

"Because it is rude and mean to us" said Twilight.

"I can say what I want" said the brat boy.

They saw his mom came in.

"Ma'am, your son is making fun at us" said Rainbow Dash.

"Stop teasing at them, young man!" yelled his mother.

"Why, mom?" The brat boy asked.

"Because it is disrespectful to them" said his mom.

She took her son away.

"Is he gone yet, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, he is, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "She grounded her son"

"I hope that won't happen again" said Rainbow Dash.

"I hope not, Rainbow" said Twilight. "Let's get back to relaxing"

"Okay, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I like going to the beach"

The girls went back to relaxing. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. A Naked Baby Boy

The Equestria Girls, Diana, Sue, Nancy and Kerry are back at relaxing at the beach. Two brat kids are now grounded and banned from the beach as a matter of fact. They are going to be keep an eye on a naked baby boy. It is illegal to be naked at the beach. Let's hope that the girls will look for a naked baby boy.

"Two brat kids are gone now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"These brat kids can be meet to us" said Twilight. "In fact, they are banned from the beach"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We can keep an eye on a naked baby boy"

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "Remember, it is illegal to be naked at the beach"

"I don't want to be naked at the beach" said Fluttershy.

"Me either, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "I would be arrested by the police if I did"

"We better keep out bathing suits on" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Always keep it on, Sunset" said Twilight. "The beach is a good place"

"We are going back to school soon, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

They saw a naked baby boy came.

"Sunset, look" said Twilight. "A baby boy is naked at the beach"

"It's not allowed here, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Everyone will look at him"

"I will call his mom" said Rainbow Dash.

She called his mom and his mom came.

"What's going on, Rainbow Dash?" His mom.

"Your baby boy is naked at the beach" said Rainbow Dash.

"He has to wear clothes" said his mom. "We don't get naked here"

"It is illegal here, ma'am" said Rainbow Dash.

She took her baby boy away.

"He is gone now, girls" said Rainbow Dash. "Summer is going to end and we will be going back to school soon"

"We can get back to relax, Rainbow" said Twilight.

The girls went back to their seat and relax for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Shiny Seashell

The Equestria Girls, Diana, Sue, Nancy and Kerry are at the beach. They are having fun all day as a matter of fact. Pinkie Pie will be looking for a shiny seashell. They will be going back to school when summer ends. They will wash the seashells when they leave. Let's hope that the girls will Pinkie Pie find a shiny seashell.

"What a good day at the beach, girls" said Twilight.

"I like going to the beach" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We are going to school soon" said Rarity.

"We haven't been to school for a while, girls" said Twilight. "In fact, we have our school supplies"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash, "It was nice to go to the beach, Diana"

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Diana. "It wouldn't be a good day if we don't go to the beach"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "I need to find a shiny seashell"

"We can find it for you, Pinkie" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "I won't find it without you girls"

"Let's go look for it" said Sunset Shimmer.

They start looking for that seashell.

"I know a shiny seashell is here somewhere" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It's not here, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

"Not under the beach bag either" said Applejack.

"Keep looking for it, Applejack" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Applejack.

Then, Pinkie Pie saw something shiny buried in the sand.

"I see something shiny" said Pinkie Pie. "Let's dig it.

She began to dig and saw that it is a shiny seashell.

"Girls, look what I found" said Pinkie Pie.

"Is that a shiny seashell, Pinkie?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"It sure is, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "I can wash it and put it on my bucket"

"Good idea, Pinkie" said Twilight. "Wash it with water"

"I sure will, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie.

She washed the seashell and put it in her bucket. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	14. Surfing Competition

The Equestria Girls, Diana, Sue, Nancy and Kerry are having a good day at the beach. They will be entering for the surfing competition as a matter of fact. Diana have already won the surfing contest. She will be entering the competition along with her friends. They will be rooting for Rainbow Dash. Let's hope that Rainbow Dash will win the competition.

"Good day at the beach today, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

"I am sad that we will miss summer" said Fluttershy.

"We have a surfing competition, Rainbow" said Diana.

"I heard about that" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, Sunset Shimmer, Vinyl and Applejack have already entered for the contest"

"That sounds wonderful, Rainbow Dash" said Diana. "I am good at surfing"

"Same here" said Rainbow Dash. "Will you root for me, girls?"

"We sure will, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We can watch it from here, darling" said Rarity.

"Okay, Rarity" said Rainbow Dash. "It's time for my competition"

"Let's go, Rainbow" said Diana. "We don't want to miss the competition"

"All right, Diana" said Rainbow Dash.

They brought their surfboards and went to the ocean as the competition starts.

"You can do it, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"We can also see Sunset Shimmer and Vinyl as well" said Fluttershy.

"They are a good surfer" said Pinkie Pie. "Applejack is also surfing too"

"She might win the surfing competition" said Fluttershy.

"We will see who wins the surfing the competition, Fluttershy" said Kerry. "Let's enjoy the competition"

"Okay, Kerry" said Fluttershy.

They saw Rainbow Dash won the surfing competition and got the surfing trophy.

"Congratulations, Rainbow Dash" said Diana. "You won the surfing competition"

"Thanks, Diana" said Rainbow Dash. "You tried your best"

"We can show your trophy to our friends" said Diana.

"Good idea, Diana" said Rainbow Dash. "We are going back to school soon"

"I agree with you, Rainbow" said Diana. "Let's go show the trophy to our friends"

They showed the trophy to the girls. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Rainbow Dash Wins the Contest

The Equestria Girls, Nancy, Sue, Diana and Kerry are having a good day at the beach. They are going to watch Rainbow Dash wins the surfing contest as a matter of fact. Diana has won the last surfing contest. Her and Rainbow Dash will have another surfing contest. They will look at them surfing while relaxing. Let's hope that Rainbow Dash will win the surfing contest.

"That's a good competition, Diana" said Rainbow Dash.

"You did a good job on the competition" said Diana. "In fact, we have another surfing contest coming up"

"I agree with you, Diana" said Rainbow Dash. "I won't be late for the competition"

"Me either, Rainbow Dash" said Diana. "We have our surfboards with us"

"Good luck at the contest, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"I sure will, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will watch the contest from here" said Twilight.

"We sure will, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I have my surfboard with me as well" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Same here, Sunset" said Applejack. "The contest will be starting soon"

"We better get to the ocean before the contest starts" said Rainbow Dash.

"Good luck, girls" said Twilight.

"We sure will, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

They brought their surfboards and went to the ocean.

"Look how are the girls are doing" said Twilight. "They are good at surfing"

"I wonder who will win the contest" said Fluttershy.

"We will see, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "We are rooting for Rainbow Dash"

"I hope she can win" said Fluttershy.

"I hope so too, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "The surfing contest is good"

"I like watching the contest" said Pinkie Pie.

"Same here, Pinkie" said Fluttershy.

They saw Rainbow Dash won the surfing contest.

"Look, girls" said Twilight. "Rainbow Dash won the surfing contest"

They gave her the surfing contest.

"Great contest, Rainbow" said Diana. "You are good at it"

"Thanks, Diana" said Rainbow Dash. "We are heading back to school"

"We sure are, Rainbow" said Diana. "Let's show your trophy to our friends"

The girls looked at Rainbow Dash's trophy. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Rarity's Sun Tanning

The Equestria Girls, Diana, Sue, Nancy and Kerry are enjoying their day at the beach. Rainbow Dash has won the surfing contest as a matter of fact. She showed her trophy to her friends. Rarity is getting to do some sun tan. She is going to be relaxing while she is tanning. Let's hope that Rarity will be relaxing when tanning.

"I am sorry that you won the surfing contest, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That was a good surfing for us, Di" said Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash" said Diana. "We need a trophy case to put the surfing trophy"

"We can do that when we get home" said Rainbow Dash.  
"All right, Rainbow Dash" said Diana.

"Rarity, are you going to do sun tanning?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I sure am, darling" said Rarity. "In fact, I like to do sun tanning"

"We have sunblock, Rarity" said Rainbow Dash. "I can give it to you so you can enjoy your tanning"

She gave it to Rarity and she puts them on.

"Thanks, Darling" said Rarity.

"Anytime, Rarity" said Rainbow Dash. "Enjoy your tanning"

"I sure will, Rainbow Dash" said Rarity.

"Girls, stay away from Rarity and she is doing her sun tanning" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure will, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "I am going to miss summer"

"Same here, Twilight" said Diana. "We are heading back to school soon"

"We have our backpack and our school supplies" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is great, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We brought them just in time for school"

"We are going to see Principal Celestia soon when come back from our summer vacation" said Kerry.

"That is true, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We haven't seen her since the last day of school"

"Principal Celestia is the nice principal that Cinch" said Applejack.

"I agree with you, Applejack" said Rainbow Dash. "We had a good day at the beach"

The girls are chatting for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. The Rainbooms Perform

The Equestria Girls, Nancy, Sue, Diana and Kerry have been at the beach all day. The Rainbooms will be performing at the beach as a matter of fact. The stage for their concert has been set up. They are going to perform Shake Your Tail. It is a song that the Rainbooms has sang in Rainbow Rocks. Let's hope that the Rainbooms will perform their song good.

"We have been at the been at the beach all day, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

"We sure are, Rainbow Dash" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We have a concert to do, girls" said Applejack.

"We better go to the stage" said Rainbow Dash. "Di, Sue, Nancy and Kerry, come with us"

The girls went to the stage and ready to perform a song.

"Our instruments are here and we are ready to perform" said Rainbow Dash.

The Rainbooms begins to perform Shake Your Tail.

[The Rainbooms]

We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

[Twilight Sparkle]

So what you didn't get it right the first time

[Pinkie Pie]

Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime

[Rarity]

Do your thing, you know you're an original

[Applejack]

Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal

[The Rainbooms]

Ohhh-ahh!

We've just got the day to get ready

And there's only so much time to lose

Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party

So let's think of something fun to do

We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen

We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right

All our friends are here

And it's time to ignite the lights!

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight

Shake your tail, shake your tail

Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!

The song ends and a bunch of crowd cheered for them. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Beach Party

The Equestria Girls, Diana, Sue, Nancy and Kerry are still at the beach. They had a good day at the beach as a matter of fact. They will have a beach party after the Rainbooms performs a concert. The concert was a huge success for the girls and the crowds likes them. Let's hope that the girls have a good beach party.

"That was a good concert at the beach, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Everyone likes us" said Twilight.

"They sure did, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We have a beach party coming up" said Rainbow Dash. "We can begin the party"

"That's a good idea, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we can invite our friends"

The girls invited their friends to join the beach party.

"We have invited them for the beach party" said Rainbow Dash. "We are going back to school soon"

"We have our school supplies, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "We also got our backpack ready"

"We are going to meet Principal Celestia as well" said Pinkie Pie.

Then came Diana, Sue and Nancy.

"Hi, girls" said Diana. "Are we going to have the beach party?"

"We sure are, Di" said Rainbow Dash. "And the beach party is now underway"

"That is great, Rainbow Dash" said Diana.

The beach party is officially underway with several of their friends came over.

"There's the Shadowbolts, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "You know who they are"

"Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest and Indigo Zap" said Rainbow Dash.

"That is true, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer. "This going to be the best beach party ever"

"I can also see the crusaders" said Applejack. "Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are having fun"

"I'm glad that they come to the beach party with us" said Twilight. "They are building their sandcastle"

"That is nice of them, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "I like going to the beach party"

The girls and their friends are enjoying the beach party. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Lobsters for Dinner

The Equestria Girls, Nancy, Sue, Diana and Kerry are enjoying the beach party. They will be having lobsters for dinner as a matter of fact. The girls really like everyone to come over for the party. The girls' parents are making lobsters as they are good at cooking. Let's hope that the girls and their will enjoy lobster for dinner.

"I like going to the beach party, girls" said Twilight.

"Same here, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "The party is a big success for us"

"I have to agree with you, Rainbow Dash" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

They saw the girls' parents began to cook lobsters for dinner.

"Our parents are cooking lobsters, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I can see that, Sunset" said Twilight. "In fact, lobsters are very delicious"

"We don't eat them when they are alive" said Fluttershy.

"That is true, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "They are now dead as our parents cooks them"

"I am going to enjoy some lobsters" said Applejack. "It would've been nice that if my parents were there"

"I know you miss them, Applejack" said Twilight. "We are also going to miss summer too since we are going back to school soon"

"I know it, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

Then the girls' parents set up the table and the lobsters for dinner is ready.

"Everyone, the lobsters are ready!" said Twilight Velvet.

"Let's go ahead and eat now, girls" said Twilight.

They went to the table and start eating the lobsters.

"The lobsters looked delicious" said Sunset Shimmer. "What about you, girls?"

"I like them, Sunset" said Twilight. "Did you like them, Di?"

"I never had lobsters, Twilight" said Diana. "But they are good"

"It is cooked and test good" said Sue.

"I like to thank your parents for making them" said Nancy.

"Anytime, Nancy" said Twilight. "It was a good dinner for us"

"I'm glad you liked it, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Thanks, Sunset" said Diana. "That was the best dinner ever"

The girls had finished eating lobsters. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Home

The Equestria Girls, Diana, Sue, Nancy and Kerry are going back home from the beach. They are going back to school tomorrow since they had a good day at the beach as a matter of fact. They will be taking a shower and ready to go to school tomorrow. Let's hope that the girls and their friends will have a nice shower.

"That was a great day at the beach, girls" said Sunset Shimmer.

"It sure was, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I am glad that I won the surfing contest" said Rainbow Dash. "We better go home now"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

At home, the girls are taking turns to take a shower.

"Be sure to locked the door, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash.

She locked it and went in to the shower.

"We had a wonderful time at the beach, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Kerry. "In fact, I will take a shower soon"

"Rainbow Dash is currently in the shower, Kerry" said Applejack.

"Okay, Applejack" said Kerry.

They saw Rainbow Dash came out of the shower and Kerry went in.

"Make sure that you washed everything" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure will, Sunset" said Kerry.

"Kerry is nice, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We like her, Sunset" said Twilight. "We are going back to school soon"

"We are going to meet Celestia soon" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Twilight. "We haven't seen her since the last day of school"

Then Kerry came out in her pajamas and brushed her teeth.

"Make sure you brush your teeth good, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I Sure will, Sunset" said Kerry.

After taking turns to take a shower for the girls. They are now wearing their pajamas and ready for bed.

"Time for bed now, girls" said Sunset Shimmer. "Good night, Twilight"

"Good night, Sunset" said Twilight.

She turns off the lights and went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Bath

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now back home from the beach. They will be taking a bath together as a matter of fact. They have not taking it together when they were little. The girls will wash their body parts and their hair. Kerry has finished taking her shower. Let's hope that the girls will be enjoying their bath.

"We are back, girls" said Kerry. "We are finally home"

"Yes, we are, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"That was a great day at the beach" said Rainbow Dash. "I am going to miss summer"

"Me too, Rainbow" said Kerry. "Time for a bath now, girls"

"Okay, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash.

They girls took off their bathing suit and locked the door.

"Make sure you wash yourselves, girls" said Kerry.

"We sure will, Kerry" said Applejack.

"That was a good day at the beach, mom" said Kerry.

"You had a good time with your friends, Kerry" said her mom. "You are going back to school soon"

"I have my school supplies, mom" said Kerry.

Inside the bathroom, the girls are washing at each other.

"This is a good bath, girls" said Applejack.

"I live having a bath with you, girls" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls got out of the bath and dries themselves with the towel.

"That was great, girls" said Twilight. "We are now clean and we will be ready for school tomorrow"

"We haven't gone to school since the last day" said Pinkie Pie. "I have my school supplies with me"

"We all have one, Pinkie" said Twilight. "Let's brush our teeth good"

"Okay, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie.

The girls brushed their teeth and put their pajamas on.

"Did you brush your teeth, girls?" Kerry asked.

"We sure did, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have a good bath"

"And I had a good shower" said Kerry. "Time to bed now"

"Good night, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls went to bed and Kerry turns off the lights. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Bed

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are getting ready to go to bed. They had a good bath while Kerry had a good shower as a matter of fact. They will put their pajamas on and brush their teeth. They will be going to school soon when summer is over. Lett's hope that the girls will brush their teeth good and goes to bed.

"That was a nice bath" said Sunset Shimmer. "We had a great day at the beach"

"I agree with you, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"We have washed ourselves, Sunset" said Twilight.

"Kerry has finished taking a shower" said Rainbow Dash. "In fact, we are now getting ready to go to bed"

"Before we go to bed, we have to brush our teeth" said Sunset Shimmer. "We don't want to go to bed without brushing our teeth"

"I hate having dirty teeth" said Rainbow Dash.

"Same here, Rainbow Dash" said Sunset Shimmer.

The girls put the toothpaste in their toothbrush and they start brushing their teeth.

"Make sure that you brushed your teeth good, girls" said Kerry.

"We sure will, Kerry" said Sunset Shimmer.

After that, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"That was good job for brushing our teeth" said Sunset Shimmer. "Now it's time for us to go to bed"

The girls went to bed.

"Did you have your pajamas on?" Kerry asked.

"We sure did, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "We are going back to school soon"

"I have brought my school supplies just in time for our first day of school" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We haven't met Celestia since our last day of school, Sunset" said Twilight.

"We are going to see her again, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Summer is almost over"

"I have already put my pajamas on" said Kerry. "I am getting ready for bed now"

Kerry went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, girls" said Kerry.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Back to the Beach

The Equestria Girls and their friends are going back to the beach. This may be the final day of summer since they are going back to school as a matter of fact. They had a good day at the beach yesterday. They are going to have another good day of course. Let's hope that the girls and their friends will have another good day.

"Ready to go back to the beach, girls?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"We sure are, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"I think that this would be the final day of summer for us" said Rainbow Dash.

"We will see, Rainbow" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we have our bathing suits on"

"That is true, Sunset" said Twilight. "Come on, girls"

At the beach, the girls and Kerry went there and set up the towels to sit on.

"I'm not sure if Diana, Sue and Nancy would come" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Hi, girls" said Sue. "I was thinking that today might be the final day of summer"

"We haven't gone to school for a while, Sue" said Diana.

"I know, Di" said Sue. "We have our school supplies"

"Same with us, Sue" said Sunset Shimmer. "It is nice that you come to the beach with us"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Sue. "We couldn't come without you"

The girls and their friends puts on some sunblock on their skin so they won't get sunburn.

"We have now put on some sunblock" said Twilight.

"That way we won't be sunburn" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Sunburns are very bad, Sunset" said Twilight.

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have always brought our sunblock to the beach"

"We can bring it during the summer" said Twilight. "We won't forget before we leave"

"The beach is great, girls" said Rainbow Dash. "I am going to miss summer"

"Same here, Rainbow" said Pinkie Pie. "We haven't met Celestia for a while"

The girls and their friends are having fun at the beach. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Back to School

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are going back to school. They had fun at the beach since it was a final day of summer as a matter of fact. They have their school supplies ready for their first day of school. Twilight went downstairs to have breakfast with her parents. Let's hope that Twilight and her friends will go back to school.

"Good morning, mom" said Twilight.

"Good morning, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "You are going back to school today"

"I know, mom" said Twilight. "I am going to missed summer"

"You have your school supplies now" said Twilight Velvet.

"I sure did, mom" said Twilight. "In fact, we brought them just in time for school"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "Eat your breakfast now"

"I sure will, mom" said Twilight.

After breakfast, Twilight saw her friends came to her house to pick her up.

"Twilight, your friends are here" said Twilight Velvet.

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

She grabbed her backpack and left her house.

"See you later, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

"Bye, mom" said Twilight.

"Hi, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Ready to go back to school?"

"I sure am, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "We had a good summer"

"I am definitely going to missed summer" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Me too, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Come on, girls" said Rainbow Dash. "We don't want to be late for our first day of school"

"Okay, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

At Canterlot High, the girls went to the gym for the introduction of their first day of school.

"Here we are, girls" said Kerry. "We are back at school"

Then came Principal Celestia going up to the gym.

"Good morning, students" said Celestia. "I hope you had a wonderful summer"

"Thanks, Celestia" said Rainbow Dash. "We had a good day at the beach"

"That's wonderful, Rainbow Dash" said Celestia. "And now, we are back at school"

"We sure are" said Twilight.

The introduction of back to school is doing great. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Fluttershy in the Locker

The Equestria Girls and Kerry are now back at school. They will be keeping an eye on the bully as a matter of fact. They have missed summer and fall is about to begin. Bullies can be mean to the girls of course. They would take to the principal's office if that happens. Let's hope that the girls will look for a bully.

"We are finally back at school, girls" said Kerry.

"We sure are, Kerry" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Kerry, can we keep an eye on a bully?" Fluttershy asked. "They can be mean to us"

"Sure, Fluttershy" said Kerry. "In fact, the principal will take care of the bullies"

"I hope so, Kerry" said Rainbow Dash. "Let's get to class now"

"Okay, Rainbow" said Kerry.

The girls went to their class and took their seats.

"Welcome back to school, students" said the teacher. "Did you have a good summer vacation?"  
"We sure did, ma'am" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are now back at school from our vacation"

"That is true, Sunset" said the teacher. "I some assignments for you to work on"

After the girls did their assignment, they saw a bully puts Fluttershy in the locker.

"Twilight, look" said Sunset Shimmer. "That bully has put Fluttershy in the locker"

"That is rude, Sunset" said Twilight. "That bully can't put our friends in the locker"

"We better freed Fluttershy" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We sure will, Sunset" said Twilight. "Let's get her out of the locker"

Outside of class, Fluttershy is trying to get out of the locker herself.

"Twilight, Fluttershy is in the locker" said Sunset Shimmer.

"We are coming, Fluttershy" said Twilight.

They released Fluttershy from the locker and she got out.

"Celestia, the bully has put Fluttershy in the locker" said Sunset Shimmer.

"You're going to the office with me" said Celestia.

She took the bully away.

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "That bully was mean"

The girls went back to their classroom. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Bully Suspended

The bully has been taken to Principal Celestia's office. He will be suspended by Principal Celestia as a matter of fact. The bullies can be rude and mean to the Equestria Girls and Kerry. Twilight has freed Fluttershy from the locker and took her back to the classroom of course. Let's hope that the bully is suspended from school by Celestia.

"That bully is mean, Twilight" said Fluttershy.

"He sure was, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "In fact, we don't want that to happened"

"Okay, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "Let's go back to class"

Twilight and Fluttershy went back to class.

"Teacher, we are back from the hall" said Twilight.

"Is Fluttershy okay?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.

"Did you stop the bully, Twilight?" The teacher asked.

"I sure did, ma'am" said Twilight. "I rescued Fluttershy from that bully"

"I hate that bully, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer.

"Me too, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

In the principal's office, the bully is waiting for Principal Celestia to come to her office so she can chat with the bully that what he done.

"I'm at the principal's office to see what have I done to Fluttershy" said the bully.

Then he saw Principal Celestia came to her office and sat on her office.

"So, young man, what did you do to Fluttershy?" Celestia asked.

"I have put her in the locker" said the bully.

"Why did you do that to her?" Celestia asked.

"I always put the students in the locker" said the bully.

"That is very rude and disrespectful to the students" said Celestia.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, I won't do that again" said the bully.

"Well, you are suspended for bullying Fluttershy" said Celestia.

The securities have thrown the bully out of school.

"Is the bully gone, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"He sure is, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "Let's hope he won't come back again"

"I hope not, Twilight" said Fluttershy.

Her and Twilight went back to their seat and went to do their assignment. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	27. Expelled

The bully who puts Fluttershy in the locker has been suspended by Principal Celestia. He is going to be expelled by the school council as a matter of fact. He is not allowed to put anyone in the locker again. Principal Celestia was very upset at him and she took him to her office. Let's hope that the bully will be expelled by the school council.

"Young man, we are taking you to the school council" said Celestia.

"Why, ma'am?" The bully asked.

"Because you put Fluttershy in the locker" said Celestia. "In fact, you are not going to put anyone in the locker again"

"I can do whatever I want, ma'am" said the bully.

Principal Celestia sents the bully to the school council.

"Hi, Principal Celestia" said the school council member #1. "What are you doing here?"

"I have brought the bully here since he puts Fluttershy in the locker" said Celestia.

"I see that, Principal Celestia" said the school council member #2. "We are going to have a word with him"

"Okay, then" said Celestia. "Deal with him"

"We sure will, ma'am" said the school council member #2.

"So, what have you been up to, young man?" The school council member #1 asked.

"I was bullying Fluttershy and I locked her in the locker" said the bully.

"We are very upset at you, young man" said the school council member #1. "You should not put a student inside the locker"

"That is against the law" said the school council member #2.

"I can do whatever I want" said the bully. "I am the bully"

"We can tell you that you were supended from Canterlot High" said the school council member #1.

"Yes, I was, ma'am" said the bully.

"That's it, you are officially expelled from school" said the school council member #1.

They throw the bully out and Principal Celestia came back.

"So, is he gone yet?" Celestia asked.

"He sure is, ma'am" said the school council member #2. "He will never come back to school again"

The bully has been expelled from school. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Bully Arrested

The bully who puts Fluttershy in the locker room is going to be arrested. The police will be looking for him as a matter of fact. Bullying can hurt Fluttershy's feelings of course. The bully was expelled from school after he was suspended by the police. The police will be going to Canterlot High to look for the bully. Let's hope that the police will arrest that bully.

"The bully has been expelled, Fluttershy" said Twilight.

"I heard that, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "I am happy that he is gone"

"Same here" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Bullying is very bad, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "In fact, we don't want to see him again"

"I agree with you, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "The police will look for him soon"

"I hope so too, Sunset" said Twilight. "I don't want to see another bully here"

"Same here, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Let's get back to the class"

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls went back to their class and took their seats.

"Is Fluttershy okay, Twilight?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"She sure is, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight.  
They saw the police arrived at Canterlot High and went inside to look for that bully.

"Excuse me, ma'am, we are looking for a bully who puts Fluttershy in the locker" said the police. "Have you seen him?"

"He has been expelled, sir" said the teacher.

"All right, ma'am" said the police. "We will keep looking for him"

The police keep looking all over the school until he saw a bully.

"I see a bully" said the police.

He arrested him and took him to the police car.

"You are arrested now, young man" said the police.

"Why, sir?" The bully asked.

"Because you put Fluttershy in the locker" said the police.

The police car left Canterlot High and took the bully away.

"Is he gone now, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked.

"He sure is, Fluttershy" said Twilight.

They went back to their seats to do their assignments. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Decorating

The Equestria Girls are going to decorate their house for Christmas. They can't wait for Christmas as a matter of fact. They will decorate the Christmas tree inside the house of course. The girls will take out the Christmas lights so they can use it for the house outside. Let's hope that the girls will decorate the house inside and outside.

"Girls, Christmas is about to come" said Sunset Shimmer.

"I heard about that, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"Christmas is a good holiday, darling" said Rarity.

"I know, Rarity" said Sunset Shimmer. "In fact, we are in the nice list"

"We sure are, Sunset" said Twilight. "I am glad that we are in the nice list"

"Same here, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "Time to decorate our house"

"Great idea, Sunset" said Rainbow Dash. "We better take out the Christmas lights"

The girls took out the Christmas lights and they began decorating their house.

"That looks, Sunset" said Twilight. "I love decorating the house"

"Now we need to decorate our Christmas tree" said Sunset Shimmer. "We have our ornaments with us"

"Good choice, Sunset" said Twilight. "We are almost done decorating the Christmas tree"

"Yes, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "We are going to do it together"

"Okay, Sunset" said Twilight.

The girls began to decorate the Christmas tree. They put some ornaments and a Christmas tree on top of the tree.

"This is a hard work, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

"It sure is, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"Time to turn on the Christmas lights" said Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash went back outside and she turns on the Christmas lights.

"Girls, look at the lights" said Rainbow Dash.

They went outside and they saw the Christmas lights.

"That is a good Christmas lights, Rainbow" said Twilight.

"Thanks, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We are in the nice list"

"We know that, Rainbow" said Twilight. "This will be the best Christmas ever"

"That is true, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash.

The girls are continuing looking at the lights. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Last Chapter

The Equestria Girls are getting up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will open presents on Christmas Day as a matter of fact. The girls are on the nice list from Santa of course. This will be the last chapter of the Beach story.

"Good morning, girls" said Twilight Velvet.

"Good morning, mom" said Twilight. "Did Santa come over to the house while we were asleep?"

"He sure did, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "In fact, he put the presents under the Christmas tree"

"That's great, mom" said Twilight. "Can we open them?"

"Sure, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

The girls went to the tree and they began opening their presents.

"So, girls, what did you get?" Twilight Velvet asked.

"I got a new book from Daring Do" said Rainbow Dash.

"That's great, Rainbow" said Twilight. "I got a new diary book"

"Wonderful, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "You can write with a pen"

"Thanks, Sunset" said Twilight. "I like my new diary"

"Good present, Twilight" said Sunset Shimmer. "I got a new CD player for me"

"Nice one, Sunset" said Pinkie Pie. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

"What did you get, Pinkie?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I got a new party supplies" said Pinkie Pie.

"Great present, Pinkie" said Rarity.

"My pleasure, Rarity" said Pinkie Pie. "What did you get?"

"I got a new makeup" said Rarity. "I need it some so I can have it whenever I come over for a party"

"I got a new cage for Angel" said Fluttershy.

"Be sure to use it so he can't leave his cage" sad Sunset Shimmer.

"I sure can, Sunset" said Fluttershy.

"I got a recipe book for apples" said Applejack.

"You can make such as an apple pie" said Sunset Shimmer.

"That is true, Sunset" said Applejack.

"Mom, we like our presents" said Twilight.

"I'm glad you did, girls" said Twilight Velvet.

The girls like their Christmas presents. I hope you like this long story. The end.


End file.
